Initiation Tests
by aptasi
Summary: Minerva wants to join the order of the Phoenix. How can she prove herself? ADMM.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Minerva wants to join the order of the Phoenix. How can she prove herself? ADMM.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to Harry Potter. This story is written merely for recreational purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. I apologize for any unintended mistakes. I have used the lexicon as a resource, particularly for the questions in the third test and order members, and I am grateful to it for helping me get my story straight. This is an ADMM story. If you do not like the pairing, do not bother with it. Also, parts of this are somewhat cliché. Ye be warned.

**Initiation Tests**

Albus Dumbledore stood looking at the ruined muggle dwelling and had to fight back tears. Once again, he could only arrive after the attack, to sort through the bodies and confirm the deaths. He hated it. The wind rustled through the trees that neatly lined the street, and he fought back tears.

He heard a footstep behind him and spun, raising his wand. When he recognized the witch, his eyes widened, but he didn't lower his wand. "Fancy meeting you here, Professor McGonagall." He said steadily.

"Fancy meeting you here, Headmaster Dumbledore." The woman replied dryly.

"How did you get here?" he asked her sternly, tightening the grip on his wand.

"I followed Macnair." She answered calmly. "I wasn't seen. I took my Animagus form and rushed in ahead of the Death Eaters." She gently rocked the bundle in her arms, and Dumbledore heard a baby's cry, high, sharp, and distressed. "I was too late to help the parents, but when the Death Eaters blew open the door, I took the child and apparated."

Albus looked at her for a few seconds, and then told her firmly, "You shouldn't have come, Minerva. It was dangerous and you were alone."

"I would not need to come alone," she told him tartly, "if you would let me help you."

"You are a teacher, Minerva. You should be in class."

"I am a teacher, headmaster." She snapped, "And I should be protecting my past, present, and future students, and their families. I will not stand by while people are killed. If you won't help me, I'll work by myself." Minerva turned away and walked down the street without looking back. When she reached the corner, she apparated away.

"Is that really what she said?" Moody asked Dumbledore later, in Order Headquarters. Albus nodded sullenly. "Then it seems she's a good candidate for membership."

"I say we test her" spoke Caradoc Dearborn. "If she passes she's in."

"Test her!" Albus stammered, "You can't. She's much too….too…Err..."

"Look, Albus, we all know you have a blind spot where Professor McGonagall is concerned, but we do not have time for it. We need more members." Gideon Prewett announced sternly. "What day are we testing her?"

"I'll send her a missive for Friday next." Moody answered. "that means everyone else needs to be here as well, so clear your calendars. Albus, you especially had better not try to get out of this."

She came, of course. From the moment she received the owl, she knew she would. So, she had canceled her Friday afternoon class (shocking the entire school in the process) and reported to the checkpoint in the forbidden forest.

The Prewett brothers had met her next to the fallen pine tree. Strange how everyone she met seemed to be former students. It was a peril, she supposed, of teaching several decades.

They took her wand, tied her hands, and marched her to the edge of the grounds, where all three apparated to headquarters. "Sorry Professor," one of them muttered as he blindfolded her, "Moody wasn't taking any chances, if you know what I mean."

"No matter, Mr. Prewett. I quite understand."

So that was how she same to be sitting in a hard wooden chair, in what she suspected was their headquarters, hands bound and blindfolded. Her legs were tied to the chair as well.

"Minerva McGonagall, is it your wish to join us in the fight against Voldemort?" She recognized Mad Eye Moody's voice.

"It is." She replied levelly.

"And do you have any objection," the voice continued, "to us using Veritaserum to check your story?"

"None whatsoever. Should I open my mouth so you can pour it in?"

There was a slight silence. Finally, Moody said. "That won't be necessary. Lupin, untie one of her hands, just one mind you."

She felt someone untie her left hand and heard Lupin ask, "You alright, professor."

"I'm fine, she answered, "Thank you, Remus."

"The potion is one percent Veritaserum by weight. Do you want us to cut it with something? Pumpkin juice, maybe. The taste is appalling." She heard someone say. Was that Albus, or… No, it had to be Aberforth. A bartender would think of that sort of thing.

"No thank you," she replied, "I'll just drink it straight."

"You're going to feel a shot glass in your hand, Professor" She heard Remus Lupin say. He closed her hand around it.

Minerva promptly downed the potion (ugh, it tasted worst then they claimed) and slammed the glass down on the arm of the chair for a little extra effect.

Some of the order members laughed. Minerva even heard someone cheer. "Way to go professor." She heard Pettigrew squeak.

"Get on with swearing her in." Growled Moody.

"Is your name Minerva McGonagall." She heard Elphais Doge ask.

"It is."

"Do you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Is it your intention to join this group, which is called the Order of the Phoenix, against Voldemort?"

"It is."

"Are you joining the Order to stop the atrocities committed by Voldemort, his followers, and other dark wizards and for no other reason?"

"I am."

"Do you realize that this may put you and any family you have in great danger of prolonged torture and/or horrific death, as well as diverse other risks."

"I do."

"Do you accept these risks?"

"I accept them for myself. I have no family."

"Do you understand that we will test you to see if you are strong enough for the Order and that if you fail or decide not to continue we will wipe your memory and send you away?"

"I understand."

"Do you realize that the testing and membership in our order will require you to divulge very personal information?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize that the testing may be extremely painful?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree to take the test anyway?"

"I agree."

"Will you betray the Order or give any information on this group to anyone outside of it, even people you trust."

"I will not."

"Do you understand that should you become a danger to the Order or if you appear to lean towards dark magic we will kill you before you can realize that threat?"

"I understand."

"Do you understand that if you commit a crime for reasons related to the Order, including the casting of unforgivable, that you and only you are responsible legally and morally for that crime?"

"I understand."

"Do you understand that you will have to pretend you know nothing about the Order every moment outside these walls, even with other members, and will you do this?"

"I understand, and I will."

"Do you understand that Voldemort may capture you and question you about our activities, with methods not limited to Cruciatus and other curses?"

"I understand."

"Will you give him any information under torture?"

"I will tell him nothing."

"Take off her blindfold," Moody instructed.

Before anyone could do anything, Minerva heard loud screams and smelled sulfur. She felt something heavy, about the size of a body, fall on her. Quickly, she took her free hand and ripped off her blindfold. She pushed the body (oh, Merlin, it was Albus') off her, only to hear Lucius Malfoy scream a curse at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Minerva wants to join the order of the Phoenix. How can she prove herself? ADMM.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to Harry Potter. This story is written merely for recreational purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. I apologize for any unintended mistakes. I have used the lexicon as a resource, particularly for the questions in the third test and order members, and I am grateful to it for helping me get my story straight. This is an ADMM story. If you do not like the pairing, do not bother with it. Also, parts of this are somewhat cliché. Ye be warned.

**Chapter Two**

Minerva threw herself sideways out of the chair, which came down with her, still tied to both her ankles.

Mr. Malfoy took a step towards her, leering, but then she swung her legs (and the chair) in a whip around her. He winced as the heavy wood hit his shin, dropping his wand. Minerva grabbed the wand and began casting stunning spells left-handed. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

She saw four or five Order members on the ground, but the only other people she saw were masked Death Eaters. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" She cried.

She rolled to avoid a curse. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" Throwing another stunning spell, she tried to kick the chair off and hit someone else with it instead. She could only hope he was a Death Eater. It was too dark to tell anyhow. Why did the Order have to tie her so bloody tight?

Minerva felt hot and panicked, but she doggedly kept casting. "Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Was Albus dead? What would she do if Albus were dead? He couldn't be! It would destroy her. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" She gasped out the spell. No time for that now. She couldn't afford to get emotional. For now, all she could do for Albus was try to slow down the Death Eater attack.

How had they found the headquarters? Moody was so careful. Had someone betrayed them? "Stupefy! Stupefy!" A hex hit Minerva and she felt her hot blood drip down her arm.

Even if she could get out, how would she find her way back? She hadn't known where she was. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" No, she thought as she forced out the stunning spell over and over again, she would either win or die here. She couldn't find her way home, and being captured was worse than death.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" Then, she had to win. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" There was no other choice.

--

When the smoke cleared, everyone was on the floor, many in pools of red. Minerva, still gasping for breath, crawled to Albus and desperately tried one-handed to check for a pulse. Tears ran down her face. "Albus, please, please, don't die." She shook the limp body desperately "Wake up. Albus, please wake up."

The door opened. "Congratulations," Moody said, "You passed the shock test. Although, I do question the wisdom of leaving yourself tied up like that."

"Alastor Moody, what is bloody going on here?" She yelled, so loudly that even Mad Eye took a step back, warily.

"Your first test, Minerva," Albus Dumbledore said from the ground. The 'Death Eaters' began to rise and remove their masks, revealing Order members. Even Lucius Malfoy turned out to be Aberforth. "The first test is to see how you fight when you're not expecting an attack. Alastor, I'm going to get her some water. Remus, would you untie her please?"

"Shock test, is it." Muttered Minerva as Lupin cut the ropes binding her to the chair.

"Well yes," he answered, somewhat nervously, "I always thought it was rather aptly named."

"I thought you might call it 'that test where the candidate nearly kills the proctors'" Minerva remarked, "But I suppose that might do as well."

"Nice of you to cast only stunning spells, Professor." He remarked conversationally.

"Nice had nothing to do with it" She muttered, "I couldn't see what I was casting, and after that surprise, I hope you all have stunner burns in the morning."

Lupin smiled, "Good to have you with us, Professor."

"Likewise, Remus, likewise."

--

"The second of your four tests," Moody told Minerva a few moments later "Is a duel. Please select a member of the order to duel against."

Minerva didn't even need to think. "Albus." She decided, gesturing at the headmaster.

"Min?" Albus asked in consternation.

In her sternest teacher voice, Minerva announced, "You didn't believe I could do this before. I will prove to you that I am as competent as you are."

"I don't want to accidentally hurt you Minerva." Albus said, almost begging.

"You won't," she said ironically. "I promise you that."

As they walked to the dueling ground, Edgar Bones was heard to say, "Bloody brave, she is. I would have chosen Diggle."

"Where's the sport in that?" Minerva muttered.

The group came to a clearing in the woods, and some of the senior members walked around, setting spells to ward off muggles and other wizards. Moody set up various protecting instruments around the perimeter. The rest of the group watched Albus, who was staring at his Deputy in dismay. Minerva on the other hand was whistling as she stretched out.

"Bow to your opponent!" Moody barked, after Albus and Minerva counted out the requisite number of steps.

"Oh and Albus," Minerva added, "If you presume to try to go easy on me, I will hex you into the next Millennium."

"Ready" they both raised their wands.

"Duel!"

"Expelliarmus."

"Stupefy."

"Incendio"

"Impedimenta"

"Stupefy."

"Densaugeo."

Fifteen minutes into the duel, neither party showed any sign of flagging. Albus knew a few more spells, but Minerva was faster. She dodged and wove with the grace of her Animagus form. The spells didn't do any good if they didn't hit. Both sides were getting tired, but the match was too even. The other Order members were looking on in surprise. They hadn't thought 'old McGonagall' had that kind of dueling in her.

After a little while, the spectators had gotten over their surprise and were actively cheering along their favorites. Most of them backed Minerva, especially Sirius Black, who jumped in the air and cheered with special enthusiasm. Albus, used to being the crowd favorite, noticed with some chagrin that the Order was clearly rooting for the underdog, err, cat that is.

Suddenly, both Minerva and Albus cast a disarming spell at the other simultaneously.

"Expelliarmus!" Both of their wands flew into the air. Minerva, instead of running towards the wands, cut off Albus and tackled him. She wrestled him to the ground and then, while Albus was still confused, threw a right hook, completely knocking him out.

When Albus finally did regain consciousness, Minerva was sitting on his chest, somewhat primly, with her legs crossed at the ankles, looking rather pleased. "I passed the second test," she announced cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Minerva wants to join the order of the Phoenix

**Summary: **Minerva wants to join the order of the Phoenix. How can she prove herself? ADMM.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to Harry Potter. This story is written merely for recreational purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. I apologize for any unintended mistakes. I have used the lexicon as a resource, particularly for the questions in the third test and order members, and I am grateful to it for helping me get my story straight. This is an ADMM story. If you do not like the pairing, do not bother with it. Also, parts of this are somewhat cliché. Ye be warned.

**Chapter Three:**

They took a break for dinner and lingered over tea. There were two more tests to complete, Moody warned Minerva, and they were the least pleasant.

"Third Test, Minerva." He gestured to an end table covered with potion bottles. "Pick a bottle. We don't use unforgivables, here. Only potions."

"Third on the right, the short and red one." Minerva selected dispassionately.

Moody held out a wizard's hat full of slips of paper. "Select a name."

Minerva took one and read the name aloud, "Remus Lupin."

"He's your proctor." Moody said, "Choose another name."

"Sturgis Podmore."

"He'll be restraining you."

"Restraining me?"

"I told you this would be painful, Ms. McGonagall. Are you changing your mind?" Moody asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Third test then," Alastor Moody announced. "Of strength in pain. Lie down on the floor, please."

Minerva settled herself on the ground. Sturgis sat behind her. The other Order Members huddled up and whispered for a few moments. Finally, they formed a circle around her, with Moody directly on her right and Lupin directly on her left. Lupin had a piece of paper in his hand, but he was holding it so she could not see it. Albus sat at her feet.

"Here are the rules of this test." Albus told her softly. "We've agreed on a series of questions that you should know the answers to already. For you, they are mostly transfiguration with some math mixed in. We know that you do most of your research in mathematical transfiguration theory, so it should be no problem for you. After you drink the potion, Remus is going to ask you the questions. You need to answer him back right away. You can stop at any time and request the antidote, but that will result in failing the test. You…" He paused and took a breath. "You are allowed to scream but you must continue giving the answers. Minerva, are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded "Let's get this done, Albus."

Remus handed her the red bottle, and she swallowed the entire potion in it. The drink tasted sharply acidic, burning as it went down. Minerva became aware of sharp stabbing pains radiating up her back. Wincing, she let herself lie completely down. Podmore put his hands on her shoulders, to keep her from sitting up, she supposed.

Lupin asked the first question. "Spell your name."

Minerva almost laughed. Was this all? "M-i-n-e-r-v-a M-c-G-o-n-a-g-a-l-l" The pain immediately spread up to her neck and head, making her temples pound.

"Who discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood?"

"Albus Dumbledore" She began to feel cramps in her abdomen. So, this was the game, she realized. Double the pain every time she answered a question.

"Give a simple spell, appropriate for giving a horse a cat's tail."

"Basic switching spell." The muscles throughout her body began to burn.

"Food is an exception to the Gamp's law of what?"

"Elemental transfiguration." She was sweating now. Minerva realized. She had not thought the room was so hot before.

"Circe lived on what island?"

"Aeaea" Her chest constricted as if it we in a vise. Coughing, to get her breath back, she tried to focus on breathing. Podmore had to hold her down, she realized. Next question.

"What was Morgan le Fey's Animagus Form?"

"A Bird" This hurt. This really hurt. Not that it mattered.

"Give the powers of two, up to 210."

"2" Her skin felt like it was burning off, Merlin.

"4" It was as bad as Cruciatus now, she was sure of it.

"8" She had been under Cruciatus, so she should know.

"16" She was screaming the numbers now.

"32. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin." Or perhaps just screaming in general.

"64" Definitely just screaming in general.

"128." Podmore was leaning all his weight on her shoulders to try to control her thrashing. Everything was going black.

"256" Could she pass out under this potion. Would they stop if she passed out? Please, Merlin let them stop.

"512" Evidently not.

"1024" Oh Merlin, it hurt so much. "Albus!" Had she just screamed his name? What did it matter he was not helping. "Albus!" She could not tell them to stop. She would fail if they stopped. "Albus!" No, she had to focus, Lupin was saying something.

"Where is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked.

Where was the headquarters? She didn't know where the headquarters was! She had been blindfolded! Oh, Merlin it hurt. It was here, maybe that was the answer. No, that couldn't be right. This was torture….this was…. Wait then, maybe…

"I don't know any Order of the Phoenix." She gasped. "Oh, Merlin. Albus!" Why didn't they ask another question? Had she answered wrong? "Well," she screamed. "If you have another bloody question, ask it already!"

"Wormtail!" She heard Lupin growl. "Hurry up!"

"Right you are, right you are! The antidote, coming, coming." She heard Pettigrew squeak.

"Give me that!" She heard Sirius snap. He knelt next to her, cradled her head, and poured the potion into her mouth. She swallowed, and the world spun as she thankfully, mercifully, blacked out.

Minerva came to slowly and found that she was lying back on some sort of couch. Someone had covered her with a blanket. She opened her eyes and saw Sirius Black standing over her. "Did I pass?" she croaked.

"You passed." He confirmed. "Wormtail should be up here soon, to apologize for fiddling around with that antidote."

"With all due respect," she asked, "How in Merlin's name did Mr. Pettigrew pass these tests?"

"He didn't" Black replied. "He was in the original Order. Just your marauders" he gave her a cheeky grin, "And the Dumbledore brothers. When old Mad Eye joined, he insisted on the tests. Constant vigilance, he said. Most of us originals" Sirius announced with bravado "insisted on taking the tests anyway as a matter of honor. Ole Wormtail didn't."

"I wondered about that when I got to the dueling part. I knew he had always been incompetent at combat." She muttered

"And when you got to that last test you knew he couldn't possibly have passed it?" Asked Sirius insolently.

"Something like that. Sirius," she asked. "Did you have that black eye when I got here?"

"Nope," he replied, "Got it during your last test. When you started screaming, it took me and both Prewett brothers to hold Dumbledore back.

Minerva raised her eyebrows, looking mildly pleased, and then, with great effort, pulled herself into a sitting position. "The last test," she asked casually, "Is it anything like this past one."

Sirius grinned obnoxiously "Only if you've got some sort of deep dark secret, Professor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Minerva wants to join the order of the Phoenix. How can she prove herself? ADMM.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to Harry Potter. This story is written merely for recreational purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. I apologize for any unintended mistakes. I have used the lexicon as a resource, particularly for the questions in the third test and order members, and I am grateful to it for helping me get my story straight. This is an ADMM story. If you do not like the pairing, do not bother with it. Also, parts of this are somewhat cliché. Ye be warned.

**Chapter Four:**

"Your final test" Moody announced to Minerva, at nearly midnight, "The mirror of Erised."

'What do I have to do?" Asked Minerva

"You stand in front of the mirror. It's charmed to project whatever you see on the wall over there" Moody gestured, "You'll see whatever it is you want most in the world, and so will we. It's to make sure we know what kind of ulterior motives you might have. We should have gotten most of the truly deplorable ones during the swearing in, but we can't take any chances..."

Minerva did not like the idea. No, this had to be the worst of all the tests. She had looked into the mirror before, and she knew exactly what was prone to appear in that projection. She also knew that she would be completely mortified. She had been sneaking away to look at the mirror where it was hidden, every now and again for years now. The mirror always showed her with Albus in a… well… inappropriate position. Mind, he was always looking adoringly at her and whispering that he loved her, but she doubted that was what her audience would focus on. The mirror had been showing that to her for nearly two decades now. It had been a quiet unfulfilled wish, harmless to everyone but her. Minerva knew that she wanted nothing in the world more than for Albus to love her… and yes, the rest of it too. But to have everyone see it just would not do.

Minerva blocked out whatever the rest of Moody's speech was and set herself to frantically thinking. How could she stop this? She could pull Moody aside and ask him look at the projection himself instead of showing the order. No, that wouldn't work. Moody would instantly distrust it, and the Order members would resent her for keeping secrets. She couldn't refuse. This task was important, more important than anything she might want, even this. But, this was horrible. Half the Order members were her former students. She couldn't have her students seeing this. The very thought made her shudder. Albus would hate her, and the Order would never respect her.

"Minerva" Moody said sharply, "Are you refusing?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Then go stand in front of the mirror," he ordered impatiently.

Minerva stood in front of the mirror, watching helplessly the image she had known she would see. She heard the Order gasp in surprise when they saw. She heard whispers and giggles. She flushed red and closed her eyes, but it seemed to have no effect on the projection. No matter how hard Minerva tried to ignore the catcalls, she couldn't help feeling that her life was ending. When she could take no more she stepped away from the mirror.

"Have you seen enough?" She asked desperately, her voice was hoarse, and her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Yes, I think we have. Congratulations, you pass. You're an Order Member" Moody said levelly.

Minerva nodded, "thank you very much" she said. Before she could lose her composure, she turned and strode out of the room.

"Wow," Lupin said, when Minerva had left, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I think I'm going to be scarred for life." Suggested James Potter, good-humouredly.

Peter Pettigrew shuddered. Albus seemed frozen on the spot, not moving, speaking, or blinking. In fact, it was questionable as to whether he was even breathing.

"Oh dear," Lily Potter whispered worriedly, "That wasn't good."

"It was hilarious" Sirius Black contradicted her.

"No, I mean she must be feeling horrible." Lily clarified

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? I can't just forget about it. I wish I could forget about what I saw." James retorted defensively.

Lily shook her head, "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Professor?" Lily called gently outside the door of the upstairs closet. "Professor may I come in?'

The door swung open in answer, but Minerva said nothing. Lily entered and saw Minerva sitting next to the brooms and mop, with her head in her hands.

"Professor," Lily said putting a gentle hand on Minerva's shoulder, "It's going to be alright." She wished she knew what to say. She had never had a gift for words, but it was hurting her to see her former teacher so upset.

"Lily, what am I going to do?" Minerva whispered in a broken voice.

"They'll forget about it" Lily answered, hoping desperately that it was the right thing to say. "They're all worked up now because…well… they're guys. Tomorrow it'll be something else."

"Albus must hate me" Minerva whimpered.

This gave Lily pause. "What made you think Professor Dumbledore will hate you?"

"Didn't you see?" Minerva asked miserably.

"Oh, well, that's just the thing, professor. You weren't with us when he looked into the Mirror of Erised."

Minerva looked up sharply "What do you mean?"

"Well, his was almost the exact same scene."

"Lily" Minerva asked in disbelief, "Are you joking?"

"No I'm not" Lily said firmly. Then she suggested lightly, wheedling, "I think you should go talk to him."

When Minerva reached the bottom of the stairs, Albus was waiting for her.

"Minerva" he said. She looked away. "Minerva, I would really like to try and court you. I've wanted to ask you for some time and…"

"Albus Dumbledore, are you playing with my feelings?" Minerva asked.

"I have nothing but good intentions. You're a remarkable woman and…" Albus told her, desperate to show her that he liked her as a person. If Minerva felt hurt by him, he didn't know what he would do.

"If after seeing that you aren't trying to take advantage of me, you must be the noblest man on earth." She remarked.

"I'll try if it means you'll go to dinner with me." Albus said sincerely.

"When?" Minerva asked innocently.

"Tomorrow at seven?" Albus suggested.

"I'm just guessing," Minerva said, "But I'll probably still be recovering from tonight's tests tomorrow. How about Sunday?"

"Seven o'clock?" Albus asked, hardly daring to believe.

"Yes." Minerva replied. Then, impishly, she winked at him.

Albus walked out the door, then jumped in the air and yelled, "Yes!"

Minerva grinned.

The end.


End file.
